dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Noble Clothing
} |supertitle = Armor |name = Noble Clothing |description = This expensive garment features finely embroidered silk panels and elegant stitching in gold and silver thread. |type = Clothing |value = 5100 |icon = Ico clothing.png |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} Acquisition * Vaughan can drop this if the City Elf chooses to slay him. * It can also be dropped by the Chamberlain in Redcliffe castle. * Beyha Joam may drop them during the Five Pages, Four Mages battle. * When encountering Marjolaine on the quest Leliana's Past if you choose to not let her get away alive she may drop this item. * At the end of the quest The Trial of Crows, if you choose to attack Master Ignacio there is a chance that he'll drop this clothing. * If Oghren is paired with Sten or Zevran during Captured! they both will be wearing Noble Clothing. * Several different types can be bought in the Diamond Quarter during the Dwarf Noble Origin, though you will only be able to purchase them if you asked Scholar Gertek to pay you after saving him from Bruntin Vollney or found a different way of getting enough money (such as selling a note of credit received in exchange for a giving a particular answer when being introduced to nobles as a new commander). Dwarf Nobles will loose the clothing during that origin story. * Adria in Vigil's keep drops the female version of these. Notes * There are several different appearances for nobles' clothing (for both humans/elves and dwarves), but all have the same description but not the same value. Here is the possible value of various versions of Noble Clothing found in the game: 51 , 48 , 47 , 43 , 39 , 35 * On the Xbox 360 and PS3 versions of the game when the Noble Clothing is given to Sten it turns into a bright peach colored outfit. * Xbox: The version looted from Beyha Joam changes color after being stored in the Warden’s Keep chest – on females, to a pastel/rosy-nude champagne color, with golden details (belt, collar, hem, etc) and dark red/brown (underskirt) – overall resembles the Chantry Robes color scheme, though it keeps its glossy texture. On males, to a combination of muted browns. Check Beyha Joam for the original colors. Also, during the Landsmeet both male and female versions of the original can be seen. I could possibly try and provide a screenshot of the changed version, if there is interest, though I have lost the save files containing this item in its original colors, if nothing else for comparison. Tested: the process seems to be irreversible (unless reverting to a save prior to storage) and will not continue to change into different color combinations: despite time stored and leveling (which obviously affects other items in tiers, but doesn’t seem to be the case here). Tested: several times on the version looted from Marjolaine, and the same does not occur. Developer ID Codes Here are the various item ID codes for the versions of the Noble Clothing: * gen_im_cth_nob_af0 * gen_im_cth_nob_af1 * gen_im_cth_nob_af2 * gen_im_cth_nob_af3 * gen_im_cth_nob_am0 * gen_im_cth_nob_am1 * gen_im_cth_nob_am2 * gen_im_cth_nob_am3 * gen_im_cth_nob_b00 * gen_im_cth_nob_b01 * gen_im_cth_nob_b02 * gen_im_cth_nob_b03 * gen_im_cth_nob_c00 * gen_im_cth_nob_c01 * gen_im_cth_nob_c02 * gen_im_cth_nob_c03 * gen_im_cth_nob_d00 * gen_im_cth_nob_d01 * gen_im_cth_nob_d02 * gen_im_cth_nob_d03 * gen_im_cth_nob_e00 * gen_im_cth_nob_e01 * gen_im_cth_nob_e02 * gen_im_cth_nob_e03 * gen_im_cth_nob_f00 * gen_im_cth_nob_f01 * gen_im_cth_nob_f02 * gen_im_cth_nob_f03 See also Category:Dragon Age: Origins clothing